My New Crazy Life
by Domo15
Summary: Amanda Uley's life just got a whole lot of crazy, now knowing that she has a half brother; Sam Uley, who is alpha of the quileute wolf pack. Not only that, but she gets imprinted by Paul. But nothing will scare her away from her new crazy life.
1. My ass of a father

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked for the third time.

My ass of a father just stared straight ahead, ignoring my question AGAIN. We had been driving for the past five hours, without stopping, he hadn't spoken to me once since he told me to pack all of my stuff just this morning.

Hi, my name is Amanda Uley, daughter of Elizabeth Reyes and _Joshua Uley__**, **_or as I refer to him now "The Ass", it's quite fitting actually. I'm 17 years old and turning 18 on July 15. My race is actually quite unique I am part Latina (from my mom's side) and part Quileute (from ass' side). I'm a decent student getting A's and B's and I have a decent GPA. I am actually a good athlete, always have been, best in track, volleyball, basketball and soccer, well if my trophies are any indication. I guess I'm pretty, not much of a model, but my friends are always telling me that I'm so gorgeous and that every girl is jealous of me and that every guy wants me, whatever I don't really care. I have a huge temper and have been in a couple of fights, let us just say that I never lose and you will leave with something broken once I'm done with you. You might be wondering what happened to my mom, she died a couple months ago of cancer, I've never been the same without her; she was the only person who made living with _him, _bearable.

"Were here," the ass said with a smirk, what I'd give to punch that smirk of his face.

"Were exactly is 'here'?" I asked, we had driven up a dusty road and had stopped a couple of yards away from a cozy looking house. We were surrounded by a forest and we had just passed a sign that said 'Welcome to the Quileute reservation' a couple minutes back.

"Why to your new home of course", his smirk still in place, "you're half-brother lives here; my son. His name is Sam Uley, and he has to deal with you now".

"You bastard", I said while glaring, "I can't live with my half-brother; I didn't even know he existed until 2 seconds ago. I can't barge in like that expecting him to take care of me, when he doesn't know my existence either, or what if he's a serial killer or a rapist". I finished panicked now.

"Not my problem, now get out of my truck", he responded with cold, uncaring eyes, not that I wasn't used to them.

I did as he said, even living with a possible serial killer is better than sitting next to him for another minute. I got off with one of my bags and turned around to get the other one, apparently my father decided to be _nice _and threw me the bag, which caused me to fall on my ass, then threw me a bundle of cash. I stood up, ready to make him regret that, but he slammed the door in my face.

"YOU ASSHOLE, I PERFER TO LIVE WITH A SERIAL KILLER THAN YOU, I HOPE YOU DIE AND GO TO HELL, YOU BASTARD!" I yelled as loud as I could, not caring if he heard me or not as he drove away. My nostrils were flaring, my hands bunched together, I was even shaking, no _vibrating, _It had happened on many occasions after my mom had passed away.

I calmed down and gathered what little things I owned, the bundle of cash summed up to 350 dollars; wow how thoughtful my father gave me a decent amount of money, probably to ease his guilty conscience, if he even had one.

I turned to the house and was surprised to see eight shirtless men and a beautiful woman behind one of the biggest on the porch looking at me; you would expect me to drool over these men, but not me. Their faces were all the same, surprise, shock and curiosity, well except for one of them. One man stared at me with happiness, longing, concern and most of all love. My life just got crazy, and I haven't been here for even five minutes!

**Review if you think I should continue, this is my first story, opinions are welcome. :D**


	2. Shocker

They continued to stare at me, their gazes not wavering, especially 'Sir Creepy' over there. I had already named the guy who gave me the weird look; I think I need a medal or something, not everyone can nickname someone _that _fast. They still hadn't spoken to me, so I decided to be the bold one here.

"Whose Sam Uley?", I asked.

One of the big guys (well biggest because all of them are pretty buff; steroids will do that to a person) stepped off the porch and walked over to me.

"I'm Sam Uley, who are you?" my half brother asked. I took a deep breath and prepared to give him news that would probably give him a heart attack, _great I'll have to live with the guilty conscience of giving my half brother a heart attack._

"Umm….my name is Amanda…Amanda Uley, Joshua Uley is my father and he dumped me here so I could live with you. But if you tell me where the nearest airport is I can leave and pretend like this never happened. I don't plan to be a burden to you and you know…make your life a living hell or something." I finished. Sam was staring at me with wide eyes as well as everyone else, ok everyone is in the state of shock; I can make a run for it….maybe. I quickly formed my plan; I would slowly back away, then, beat it. My plan formed, I slowly backed away, but of course this movement made everyone snap out of it.

"Mierda," (crap) I mumbled. All eight guys looked at me with confusion, how did they even hear me? I had barely moved my lips, yeeahh I think it's time to leave. But before I could make a run for it, Sam bear hugged me, effectively cutting off all oxygen, lifted me from the ground and spun me around.

"I HAVE A HALF SISTER!" he yelled in my ear, shit I think he permanently damaged my eardrum.

"Sam…can't….breathe," I croaked.

"Oh sorry," Sam apologized sheepishly, while letting me go.

"It's okay," I said," but I'm pretty sure you damaged my eardrum," I mumbled. Sam smiled sheepishly again, how did he hear that? The rest of the guys had apparently finally found their tongues and began talking, scratch that screaming.

"WAIT….HALF SISTER!"

"NO WAY!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"WOW!"

"WHAT!"

"SHUT UP MY EAR ALREADY HURTS AS MUCH AS IT IS!" I yelled, "Drama queens", I mumbled. They had shut up when I told them to and had shocked faces when I did, (what? my ear hurt, any normal person would do the same) that of course turned to glares when I said the last part. The only people who hadn't spoken were the beautiful woman and 'Sir Creepy', who just kept staring at me with a goofy grin.

"So… where's the airport?" I asked. Then all broke loose.


	3. Plan B

The guys all started screaming louder than ever, I couldn't tell what they were yelling about because they were screaming at the same time. I let it keep going on for about thirty more seconds; then it got really annoying, so I decided to end it.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" I screamed, not only did I scream it but I ordered it, you see whenever I ordered someone to do something they always did it, whether they liked it or not; it always came in handy, I didn't know how it really worked or anything I was just born with it. I guess it's kinda weird but, hey when you had people doing whatever you want it didn't really matter, though I never used it unless I had to, these were one of those times.

It worked, and they immediately stopped screaming, though it didn't stop them from asking questions.

"How did you that?"

"Did you just order us to shut up?"

"Sam…"

"I think she just alpha ordered us."

"No, don't leave", 'Sir Creepy' said.

"Why do you want to leave?" Sam asked with a hurt look on his face, ignoring the rest of them. Since I didn't know any of those guys and didn't really want to talk to them, especially 'Sir Creepy', I decided to answer Sam.

"I told you, I don't want to be a burden to you and impose on your life", I explained.

"But…how….you won't be a burden to me, I want you to be a part of my life", Sam said, "I won't let you leave, you're my sister and it's my job to protect you, whether you like it or not." He finished strongly.

First of all I was only his half sister, second of all NO one and I mean NO one tells me what I can and can't do, if he wasn't related to me he would be on the ground getting beat the shit out of him, and yes I could, he might be a large man but I've taken down bigger guys than him (yeah that's possible), _stupid biker guy ._I could still carry out my previous plan, but I knew Sam and the other guys would catch me, so I decided to play along with him, then sneak out at night, it was already 7:00 P.M so I wouldn't have to wait that long. I was doing him a favor anyway, I knew he didn't want me here; he was just being nice, so I went with plan B.

"Fine….I'll stay….but I'll leave once I turn 18 so you won't have to deal with me", I finally said.

"You won't…

"Don't say it," I cut him off," I'm staying, for now, okay?"

"Yeah," he agreed, though he wasn't completely happy with my proposition; I wonder why.

"Come on, I bet you're hungry," Sam said," Leah's almost done with dinner; we can talk while it's getting ready."

And I was, I was known to eat as much as a wolf, I hope he didn't mine that I would be eating half of his kitchen tonight.

**(In this story Sam imprints with Leah, I hated how it made Leah so sad and angry)**

"Whose Leah?" I asked.

"My im…um fiancé," Sam said, while gesturing to the beautiful woman, whose name was apparently Leah. I could tell that Sam loved Leah very much and she did also, even though I barely knew him, I'm happy for him.

"Nice job bro, I can already tell you're not brain dead. She seems really nice and sweet, not to mention she's really pretty." I finished. Leah smiled wide at me and Sam beamed.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to ask her why she said 'yes' in the first place; no offense Sam." I said with a smirk.


	4. Paul

Once those words left my mouth everyone started laughing, except for Sam, who was glaring at me. Maybe I'll have some fun before leaving this place; for good.

"I like her" One of the guys said, the other guys nodded in agreement; well except 'Sir Creepy' who was glaring at the guy like he wanted to rip him apart, not only that but he was shaking like I was a couple of minutes ago.

"Sam, what's wrong with 'Sir Creepy'?" I asked. Sam gave me a confusing yet amused face, along with the rest of the guys, well except 'Sir Creepy' who was still fuming.

"'Sir Creepy'" Sam questioned, trying to sound serious.

"Yeah 'Sir Creepy'" I mused," him." I said while staring at the shaking guy. The guys followed my gaze to the steroid freak.

"His name is Paul," Sam said while frowning," Paul calm down." Sam finished with a stern voice._ Paul _immediately stopped shaking and stared at Sam, then turned his attention back to me.

"Why would you call him '_Sir Creepy'_?" one of the younger looking guys asked.

Well, because he's been staring at me with this weird goofy grin and has followed my every move, well more than you guys anyway." I explained. Sam's eyed grew wide at my revelation, but his surprise soon turned into anger.

"PAUL YOU DIDN'T!" he yelled.

"You know I can't control it," Paul calmly responded.

"FOREST NOW!" Sam boomed. Soon both men were gone and had soon diapered into the trees shadows.

"So…can we go in now?" I asked.

'Of course come on in," Leah replied enthusiastically, while going in the house.

We all followed her and I ended up in the living room, so I decided to sit on the couch. Of course the buffoons wouldn't let me have a moment of peace, so they happily took the rest of the seats and half of the floor while I glared at them. All of them were looking at me awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Since you pussy's are too scared to have a conversation with me, I'll start. What's your names?" I asked.

All of them stared at me, shocked, but they quickly recovered.

"Jacob"

"Jared'

"Embry"

"Quil"

"Seth"

"Collin"

"Brady"

"Nice to meet you," I said," you guys are welcome to ask whatever you want, but if you ask something I don't like, you will leave this house with something broken or ripped off, understood?"

All seven of them quickly nodded, with slightly scared and amused faces, _ha they think I can't take them, boy are they wrong._

"How old are you?" Jared began.

"I'm 17 and will turn 18 on July 15."

"Are you any good at sports?" Embry questioned.

"Yeah, I was captain of the volleyball, basketball and track team. I'm also good at football."

"Do you know anything about cars?" Jacob asked doubtfully.

'Yup, can take one apart then put it back together; I used to own a motorcycle too, but I had to sell it."

The guys seemed really surprised by my revelation, I always hated when guys did that. Yeah I'm a girl that knows about that stuff, big deal.

"What happened" Seth began to ask, but was cut off by Leah's voice.

"Dinner's ready!" she yelled

I stood up as fast as I could which was way faster than the other guys and raced into the kitchen. Oh My God! I don't think I've seen this much food in…EVER! I happily piled my plate to its full capacity, and then sat down at the table. Leah and the guys stared at me with shock (surprise, surprise).

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"You're gonna eat ALL that?" Collin nearly screamed.

"Yeah…maybe more…" I mused.

They just looked at me; whatever they can stare all night if they want to, I am not eating my food cold. I dug in to the delicious food and that apparently reminded the rest of the buffoons of their own hunger, so they started getting their buffet and took their seats.

A couple minutes later Sam and Paul returned right when I had finished my second, which had freaked out the guys again when it was filled to the top. Luckily for them I wasn't really hungry, cause' if I was they would've passed out.

"Sam…can I go to bed?" I had almost forgotten about plan B, but I knew I had to leave.

"Sure, guest room is down the hall, second to last door on the right," Sam said.

"Thanks…night guys."

"Night," they all said at the same time.

I would really miss these guys, not to mention Leah; we could've been great friends, best friends even. Oh well it's not my life anyway, it's theirs, and I'm just in the way.

**(Next chapter will be in Sam's P.O.V :D)**


	5. Gone

"You better treat her like a queen Paul, if I see even a tear on her face because of you, you'll wish you were never born, understood?"

His only respond was a nod. I had just finished 'speaking' to Paul; I can't BELIVE he imprinted on my SISTER.

Even though I was still mad, there was a part of me that was happy, I knew she'd never get her heart broken and she'll be really happy.

We had made our way into the house and heard everyone in the kitchen.

Amanda was sitting at the table with an empty plate in front of her and all the guys were staring at her in disbelief; I'll ask about it tonight during patrol.

"Sam…can I go to bed?" Amanda asked.

"Sure, guest room is down the hall, second to last door on the right" I replied.

"Thanks…night guys."

"Night" We all said. She thanked Leah for dinner, washed her plate and left the kitchen.

Once she was out of hearing range, we began to talk.

"Did you find anything about her?" Paul frantically asked.

"Hmm….she's 17 and she will be turning 18 on July 15. She's really good at volleyball, basketball, track and football. She also knows a lot about cars and had a motorcycle." Jacob finished excited.

"And she eats as much as us…maybe more." Brady said.

"Plus she has an attitude and won't take your crap," Quil added with a smirk.

Which of course made everyone chuckle, she'll be a handful, just like Paul.

"When are we gonna tell her?" Embry asked.

That question soon turned our moods sour. Ah yes, our big secret.

You see we are all werewolves, yeah you heard me right, _werewolves._ We are all quileute descendants, which meant we had the wolf gene. I was alpha of the pack and Jacob was my beta. He was supposed to be alpha but he declined; we had nine pack members in all. We are meant to protect our tribe…from the cold ones…vampires. Though some leeches live nearby, forks to be exact. The Cullen's, their all 'vegetarian' vampires, meaning they only drink animal blood. But that didn't stop our ancestors from having a treaty with them.

We are all scared of how Amanda would react to this, we didn't want her to be scared of us and leave, especially me and Paul.

"I don't know…I guess we'll tell her once she trusts us more." I finally said. The others nodded in agreement, knowing that my plan was the only thing we could work with.

"I'm going to go check on Amanda; Jacob, Jared and Paul get ready for patrol, the rest of you go home." I said.

"Fine by me." Brady said.

I went to Amanda's room and slowly opened the door so I wouldn't wake her. I had to blink several times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. The room was _empty; _no trace of her, the only clue of someone once in here was the open window and a folded piece of paper on the pillow. I quickly made my way to the bed and opened the note.

'_Sam_

_ You might be wondering why I left, well it's because I didn't want you to have to deal with me and mess up your life. I'm sorry I left but I had to, it's your life, not mine. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I won't be there on your wedding day, telling you to suck it up and just say 'I do' when you start to freak out, tell Leah I'm sorry too; for not helping her pick out her perfect wedding dress and doing her make-up. Tell her I'll miss her and the guys too. I'll miss you most of all bro. Maybe we'll see each other again, one day._

_Love always,_

_Amanda _

I began to shake once I finished reading it, and I felt tears running down my cheeks too. I _told _her she wasn't a bother, apparently she didn't believe me. But I wouldn't let her leave, she was my sister, it was my job as a brother to protect her. I was bringing her back, and this time, I'll convince her to stay with us, her family.


	6. WHAT THE FCK!

**Sam's P.O.V**

I ran out of the room and quickly explained to Leah that Amanda ran away. She was heartbroken of course, she might have only known her for a night, but she already cared about her; that's one of the many reasons I loved her, she was so kind and caring about everyone.

I ran out of the house and raced into the forest, once I was deep enough I phased.

"_Hey Sam" Jared said._

"_AMANDA!" I yelled._

"_WHAT ABOUT AMANDA?" Paul demanded._

"_She's gone, she thinks she's a bother to us and ran away" I whispered._

_Paul whimpered and looked heartbroken, I couldn't even imagine what he was going thru right now, if Leah left like that…_

"_ALERT THE OTHER GUYS…I'll get a head start on trying to find her scent, Paul you come with me." I told them; they all nodded and howled while Paul and I ran towards my house; we smelt the ground around the window where Amanda had escaped from, I couldn't figure out how Amanda had escaped without us hearing her, even the quietest human couldn't sneak past us with our hearing. It took us longer to find her scent than it usually did, probably because we hadn't familiarized it, but of course we did eventually find it. By this time the whole pack had phased and were a whining and grumbling about how 'this better be good' and 'I wanna go back to sleep'._

"_SHUT UP IT'S ABOUT AMANDA…..she ran way" Paul finished sadly, and again began to feel heartbroken, which caused us all to whine at our pack brothers' pain._

"_Sorry man….do you know where she went?" Quil asked._

"_Yeah...it looks like she headed north into the forest" I replied worriedly. What if she got hurt? Or lost? I doubt a 17 year old girl could find her way out of these thick forests. Paul whined again at my thoughts, shit, he was probably worried as much as it is._

"_Sorry man" I apologized, "come on let's go find her" I ordered my pack._

_They all nodded and we raced into the forest, her scent seemed to go on for ages and I could feel the pack's astonishment along with mine at how far she had gotten. No human could go that fast; only a ….no it's impossible._

**Amanda P.O.V**

I had been running for…I don't even know how long, but I wasn't even remotely tired. I had probably hadn't even made it 2 miles away from the house which caused me to run faster and harder by each passing minute.

I have no idea where the hell I was going, the passing trees all looked the same to me, I could be running in _circles _for I all knew, but something in my gut told me I was going the right way.

I sped thru the forest dodging branches and large rocks, I had even past a small river and had almost fallen in, I hadn't felt like getting wet and had decided to hope on some rocks sticking out of the river, _bad _idea, apparently the rocks were really slippery and had they had almost gotten me socked , _stupid rock. _But except for that little incident I hadn't slowed down and I wasn't planning on it either.

Even though I was pretty much lost, I felt at home in the forest, though I didn't know why. It just felt so peaceful and quite, like I was safe here, I quickly let that feeling subside. I wasn't going somewhere where forests were common, quite the opposite actually, I was planning on going to New York; one of my mom's best friends lived there and had treated me like family when she came to my mother's funeral.

How I missed that hot headed woman, like me, she wouldn't take crap from anyone (except my father) and she was very blunt and funny… what I'd give to have her back. She always made me feel better and still did everything in her power to take care of me in her condition; she was the only person I truly loved, and she gone.

I began to feel tears spill down my cheeks, but I quickly wiped them away, I never showed weakness, _never_, even if there was no one to see it; it was so _automatic._

After a few more minutes of running I heard noise behind me, like _paws _hitting the ground, fast to, as if chasing something. Mierda, I knew wolves lived in the forests, but _seriously_ they had to be doing, whatever wolves did, _now._ I quickly began to get angry and began to plan on facing the wolves…_ WOAH_…since when was I this crazy….hide you dumb ass.

I quickly climbed the nearest tree to the top; it was about 40 feet high, you might think that would've scared me but whatever, I've climbed higher.

I hoped that those stupid dogs would just hurry up and leave so I could get on my way, but of course fate decided to be cruel to me, again. The nine stupid mutts stopped 2 feet away from the tree I was up on and were just standing there, sniffing the ground occasionally. They looked like they were debating on something and kept on making pained noises, don't ask me how I could see and hear that from that far away, because I had no clue either. I also noticed that they had what looked like cut-off shorts tied around their ankles, _what the…_

Suddenly all of them started shaking, and then, nine guys took the wolves places. The boys quickly untied their shorts and put them on. I used my new advanced super senses to see if my eyes were betraying me or something, but of course they weren't, and what shocked me more was that it was _the _guys, as in Sam, Paul, Jacob, Jared, Embry, Quil Seth, Brady and Collin, and they appeared to be looking for something.

_WHAT THE F**CK!_

**Next chapter will be really long… I promise! Review! (P.S Im starting to have doubts, should I continue?) **


	7. Apologies

**Amanda's P.O.V**

WHAT THE F**CK!

This can't be real…

I'm just imagining it…

I've gone crazy…

These are the excuses that are going thru my brain for what I've just seen, but I know there not true, I know what I saw, my brother and his steroid buddy's are _wolves._

I begin to think on how they are…how they are, because I know freaking out will _not _help me at all in this situation.

_Experiment gone wrong… _nah who'd want THEM as test monkeys.

_Alien from space…. _Nope he can't be, cause he's my half-bro and I'd know if I was part alien, TRUST me.

_Wait…I think I once heard stories somewhere of wolves, but who…..Oh yeah I heard them from The Ass, now I remember._

Mama' had somehow made Joshua tell me a bed time story when I was about nine so that we could get _closer;_ I have no idea how she thought _that _would work.

Anyway, he told me about his tribe legends, the Quileute's. He told me of how his ancestors could phase into large wolves so that they could protect their tribe of the cold ones…Vampires; he told me that the wolf men were made physically to protect us of any danger…. so that's why they look like they're on steroids, who knew? He also told me about how some wolves would _imprint_, which meant that they would find their soul mates, their other half; that how that girl would become the wolf's only reason of living, that how gravity wasn't holding them down, the girl was, and all this would happen with just one glance of the perfect girl eyes. He said that the wolf would be whatever she wanted, lover, friend or protector, that _she _was soon his everything.

Millions of thought raced through my brain; first, my brother was a wolf, a protector, and so were the rest of the guys, which I found pretty awesome. Second if the legends were true then vampires exist; their real and that truly scared me. Third of all if _imprinting _was true, then I'm sure Paul had imprinted on me guessing by the loved filled gazes he gave and how his grin wouldn't waver when I was around. Now that I think about it I did kinda like Paul when I saw him, not because he was hot (which he was), but because I felt a connection with him, which I guess was the imprint.

I felt really bad now, I had made my brother worry about me, and guessing by how he made a lot of trouble of getting the rest of the guys in the middle of the night to phase and come look for me, he truly cared about me and wanted me to be with him. Plus if my father was right, I had caused Paul a lot of pain by leaving, and I hate doing that to people, unless of course they deserve it. I smiled at the thought of living with these guys; I knew I would eventually love them like brothers, just like I loved my mom, well maybe an exception for Paul…. I almost wanted to cry out of joy now that I had a family that cared about me. Of course that wouldn't stop me of pulling pranks on them and being a pain in the ass, ha and I never got pranked back, they never could, and being a pain in the ass is my specialty.

I looked back down at them and they were _still _looking for me and occasionally murmuring about how she just 'disappeared' and 'how they couldn't get my sent'. I smirked and thought of how I could scare the shit out of them and make them scream like little girls. So I decided to jump off the tree right in the middle of all of them, and no I wouldn't get hurt, I never did, probably because I was part _she-wolf_, which is awesome.

I quickly jumped from my tree and landed right where I wanted to, right in the middle of the bozos. Of course their reaction was just like I predicted, they all jumped about 10 feet in the air and all of them screamed, even Sam, ha I would hold that against him later and tell Leah, and I swear Jacob's scream could easily pass as a teenage girl.

I immediately started laughing my ass off ( who _wouldn't?),_so hard that I doubled over, after I was done, I looked up and everyone was glaring at me…ahh just like good o'll times.

"Oh my God Sammy I never thought you could scream like a chick, you to Jake" I said with laughter.

"Amanda!" Everyone yelled.

"In the flesh"

Soon I was swarmed by nine muscled guys looking me from head to toe and asking if I was okay.

"yeah, I'm fine guys" I assured them.

I turned to Sammy and looked at him with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry I left Sammy- Kin's" my voice cracking.

Sam looked at me and smiled warmly and pulled me into another breath stopping hug.

"It's okay just….don't do it again ok" Sammy said.

"I won't…..but if you don't let me go I'll shove my foot up your-"

"Amanda!" He scowled while letting me go.

"Yes Sammy-Kin's" I responded, while the guys were laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes.

"Don't call me Sammy-kin's!" he yelled with narrowed eyes.

"Sure, whatever you want Sammy-poo" I said with a smirk, which again made the guys laugh.

"Oh don't worry boys you'll have your own nicknames soon" I said with a promising voice. This of course made them immediately stop laughing with scared faces.

"Ha" Sam boasted.

"Now, now Sammy- kin's" I said, while the rest of them snickered.

It was quite for about a minute before I broke it.

"So….when were you gonna tell me you guys can turn into furballs?"


	8. Running with the Pack

"So….when were you gonna tell me you guys can turn into furballs?"

I looked around to see if anyone was going to answer me, but I was met with nine boys that looked like deer caught in headlights. I would've laughed at their faces if the situation wasn't serious, but it was; I mean, I'm asking about when they were going to tell me that they could turn into _wolves, _this situation was anything _but _serious.

"Guys?" I asked, hoping they weren't gonna pass out, but if they did, they would all find themselves covered in mud and naked, _hey_ it was never too early to prank you're fellow new brothers.

"How do you know that were wolves?" Sam asked, _finally _coming out of his trance as well as the rest of the guys.

"Where do you I think I came from the _sky? _I climbed one of the trees when I heard something…or you guys I guess, behind me, then I saw you guys phase. After making sure I wasn't on something,-"

This statement of course made everyone snicker except Seth _(he looks so nice, I don't think I'll prank or make fun of him….he seems so nice and innocent…but the rest of the guys won't know what hit them)_, which in response made me all glare menacingly at the others. 

"I tried to figure out how you guys could turn into humongous dogs with big heads, no offense guys" _ha, take that assholes._

They started growling like the dogs they were, _geeze I was joking, they're so sensitive sometimes._

"Stop growling, I was only joking; why don't you just wear tiaras and join the drama club will ya?"

Jacob glared at me and opened his mouth, probably to say something snarky back at me, but I wasn't done yet.

"Shut it Jake. Anyway I remembered when 'The Ass' told me the legends of his ancestors and told me everything about the wolves and how they protected the tribe…you guys."

**Paul's P.O.V**

I was so happy and relieved we had found Amanda, or she had found us….whatever, the point is she was here…with me. It still surprised me how Amanda didn't take the packs shit and wasn't afraid to talk back at us, it surprised the pack too.

And know knowing that she knew about us being wolves and hadn't freaked out, surprised us beyond belief. That's one of the many reasons why I love her; she was never scared of anything. I would never forget the day I first saw her beautiful emerald green eyes for the first time.

**Flashback**

"There's nothing good on TV" Jared complained.

"Yeah" Quil agreed.

"Leah how long till dinner?"I yelled.

"It's almost ready, gosh Paul, would you rather eat the chicken raw?" She yelled back.

"Well..."

"No Paul, that's just gross" She said.

"You shouldn't have suggested it then" I smarted off.

"Paul, don't be a smart ass, I won't feed you if you don't shut up!" She retorted smugly.

Damn, she knew my weakness; I wouldn't risk not getting any of her delicious food inside my stomach.

"Fine…"

"YOU ASSHOLE, I PERFER TO LIVE WITH A SERIAL KILLER THAN YOU, I HOPE YOU DIE AND GO TO HELL, YOU BASTARD!"

Whoa, someone was pissed and it was just outside the house too.

We all raced outside on the porch to see what all the screaming was about, and we were all shocked to see a girl on the yard with two bags beside her and what seemed to be a bundle of cash. She was hot and was just standing their counting the money, and then she looked up.

I looked at those emerald green eyes, and I knew I was a goner. She was so beautiful, she had long dark hair with soft curls, her face was tanned nicely and she had a perfect body, not to mention she had curves in the right places. She wore short jean shorts and a tight blue tank top with a white Hollister sweater to keep her warm and aqua blue converse; she was exquisite. Though what captivated me were her eyes, they were the greenest eyes I had ever seen, they were filled with a kindness and a hint of mischief. She was my world and I would do whatever I had to, to make her happy; gravity wasn't holding me down to this earth, _she _was. I immediately knew I had imprinted and I couldn't be happier; sure once I heard of imprinting I thought it was a bunch of crap, but now that it happened to me….I wouldn't give the wolves that had imprinted any shit ever again, because know I knew what they were talking about.

I had just imprinted on the most beautiful, perfect girl in the world, my imprint.

**End of Flashback**

She was so perfect and she was mine… my Amanda.

**Amanda's P.O.V**

"Is that all he said about the legends?" Sammy asked.

"No he also told me of the….cold ones and imprinting" I said.

The guys all looked worried when I mentioned imprinting.

"Don't worry guys…..I already know Paul imprinted on me…chill"

"So you accept it?" Paul asked with a hopeful yet scared voice.

"Yes, I do, but we'll talk more about later in private, ok?" I asked. No way was I talking about my future love life with Paul in front of the pack, not to mention Sam would probably go livid. He nodded eagerly at my request with the happiest grin on his face, which of course made me happy. Whoa, I was seriously turning into a love sick chick, but I didn't mind, it was Paul after all.

"Can we talk back at the house Sam, I'm getting really hungry…." I trailed off.

The guys all laughed ,what? I was really hungry.

"You're still hungry, after eating all that food at dinner?" Embry asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I wasn't even that hungry, usually I eat 4 plates" I said. The guys had shocked faces at my appetite; I liked to eat, was that so much of a problem?

"You eat that much?" Collin asked, surprised.

"Yup, why? You've got a problem with that?" I asked annoyed.

"N-No" he stuttered.

"Good…we'll come on, let's go" I said eagerly.

"How will you get back? Were an hour away from the house." Sam said.

"Really? I had just run for 15 minutes; probably because I'm part she-wolf" I said.

The pack had slightly amused and surprised looks on their faces.

"She-wolf?" Sam asked.

"Yeah….I guess since I'm just part quileute I'm just part wolf, yah know?"

"That would explain you're alpha order" Jared said. Alpha what?

"Guys explain in the house, okay"

They nodded.

"Turn around, were gonna phase" Sam said.

"Don't worry, I already saw you guys naked; nice birth mark on your ass Jake, by the way" I said with a smirk. Jacob turned beet red and looked down, while the guys laughed, well except Sam and Paul.

"You saw him naked!" Paul yelled.

"Calm down Paul, no I didn't, I covered my eyes once I realized you guys were butt ass naked. No way was I going blind on seeing your very small d-"

"Amanda!" Sammy scowled, once again.

"Sorry, please excuse my language. What I meant to say was I wasn't going blind by seeing your very small _manly areas" _I finished with a smirk.

"Better Sammy" I said to him while facing him.

"No" he growled out with a red face.

"Hey, our manly areas are _not _small" Jake defended.

"You measure each other's dicks?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. All of the guys turned beet red, _ha I never thought a face could get that red._

"NO!" All of them yelled at the same time.

"Whatever….you guys wanna race back?" I asked.

"You think you can keep up, _She-wolf."_ Quil taunted.

"I'll be okay, ready?"I questioned.

In a blink of an eye they phased, and nine, horse sized wolves now surrounded me.

I snickered; I know I'll win this.

"On your mark…get set… go!" I yelled and sped off, along with the rest of them.

I ran the fastest I had ever ran, I passed all of them, except one, the black one that was slightly larger than the others, except for the reddish- brownish wolf that was the biggest of them all, but I had already passed that one. He was ahead of me by a couple of seconds, but not for long. I jumped over it, which was pretty cool, because it almost felt like I was flying, and landed in front of it and kept running. I dodged everything in my way and up ahead I could see the small river that had almost gotten me wet. I ran even faster _(if that was even possible) _and once I was a foot away from the water's edge I jumped, and I once again cleared it, I landed on the other side of the river and sped off.

Within two minutes I arrived at the cozy house with the chipped paint, _I would fix that once I was situated here._

It took the pack two minutes to get here, and I was happily going to boast my victory.

I stood in front of them with my arms crossed over my chest and a smirk on my face.

"What took you so long?" I said.

The wolves glared at me, except for the black one and the silvery gray one.

"I'll go get you some clothes considering you ripped them up, I'll be right back" I said. I ran to the house and knocked on the door. I heard the door knob twist and then the door open, revealing a teary eyed Leah, crap I made so many people worry.

"Amanda!" Leah screamed while hugging me, I hugged her back.

"Hey Leah" I said "I'm so sorry I left"

"Whatever I'm just happy you're back"

"Yeah I am…..can you give me like, nine pairs of shorts for the guys, they lost their clothes when they phased."

She pulled back and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah I know about them….I promise I'll explain once I get the guys in clothes"

She nodded and ran inside and came out with the clothes.

"Thanks"

"No problem" she pulled me into another hug, "I'm glad you came back Amanda"

"Me too"


	9. My baseball bat

**Sam P.O.V**

"_Did you see how fast she was going?" Jared asked._

"_Dude, yeah, she passed all of us, and then she jumped over Sam and the river too, that was so cool!" Seth said excited._

_We were all surprised and slightly scared at her speed, not to mention when she jumped over me and the river. We had already agreed that Paul would be the one who had to carry Amanda back to the house when she would've fallen behind; did she prove us wrong._

_The packs thoughts began to wander as we waited for Amanda to bring our clothes, and not surprisingly, all of our thoughts were about my little sister. _

_Jacob was thinking on how cool it was going to be with Amanda here and how he could now have help with building his rabbit and how Elena and Amanda would hopefully get along great. _(In this story Jacob imprints with a normal human)

_Jared was thinking kinda the same thing, wondering if Kim and Amanda would get to be friends._

_Quil's thoughts were on Claire and if she would like Amanda and treat her like a big sister._

_Paul of course was thinking about Amanda and how happy he was that she was back, though he was mostly happy that she had accepted the imprint._

_Embry's, Collin's, Brady's and Seth's were all the same; they all thought about how cool it was that Amanda had run so fast and they were wondering if she could teach how to do that also._

_Amanda came up in front of us, quickly interrupting all of our wandering minds. She dropped the clothes in front of us and pointed to the forest, we nodded; she ran back to the house and left the door open. We all grabbed a pair of shorts and ran to different directions of the forest._

I phased and put my shorts on and jogged back to the house, all of the guys were already going thru the house and I quickly followed. I made my way to the kitchen as well as the other guys, we found Amanda at the table with a big plate of chocolate pancakes and bacon along with orange juice, _thank god for Leah's cooking skills. _She made her way up to me and gave me a quick peck in the lips and walked back to the stove, dammit, we better get to bed soon, cause' I needed my Leah, _bad._

Amanda looked up from her plate and stared at us.

"Sup'" she simply said.

"So….I guess it's story time…huh?" Jacob asked nervously.

"Yeah, but I never did like story time" Amanda mused.

"Why?" Jared asked.

"One time when I was little, we were having story time at class and the kid next to me fell asleep and started drooling. Then he leaned on my shoulder and got drool all over me, I pushed him and he fell and hit his head, then the little baby started crying and I got in trouble, which led me not to have recess for THREE days, so yeah." She finished. We were trying to hold in our laughter; of course Amanda would get in trouble for the most ridiculous things, but we knew better and we knew that she would probably get pissed, which was something that was NOT good.

"But considering its necessary I'll deal with it" she said and began to eat again, the guys were right; she did eat as much as we did.

"Okay….Sam, do you want to tell her?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah" I said, god this was going to take a while.

**Amanda P.O.V**

I took in what Sam was telling me, which by the way was a shitload of Mierda. Wolves…protectors…temper…shaking…phasing…vampires…Cullens…vegetarians…Bella (the bitch; she had hurt Jake for a while cause she liked a vampire and Jake loved her, but luckily he imprinted, but she still hurt Jake and that automatically made her an enemy)…the other imprints and lastly that my bro was the alpha of the pack, so he just basically bosses everyone around,_ oh how I can make that work at my advantage; being the sister of the alpha has its perks._

"So that it?" I asked, I thought this was going to be more complicated.

"Yeah…so you're still not running away?" Quil asked.

"No" I said "If I hadn't high tailed when I found out you guys were wolves, what made you think I would run when I just learned more about it?"

"True" Seth agreed.

"Well I'm ready to go to sleep, I'll see you guys in the morning" I said tiredly. The pack had all worried faces; _they still thought I was going to make a run for it?_

"I'm not leaving guys, chill"

With that I walked down the hall and entered my room. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, changed into my PJ's and climbed into bed, I quickly fell asleep and began dreaming of wolves; my new family.

"AMANDA, WAKE UP!" Someone yelled.

I groaned, couldn't I just sleep _peacefully _for once, just once?

"How can she not hear us?"

"WAKE UP!" It yelled again. I reached my hand over to the source of the yelling and began slapping it, hopping to shut it off.

"How the fuck do I shut this up?" I asked groggily. I heard laughter around the bed and the huffing of the guy I was trying to silence.

"You can't shut up Jake, Amanda, it's impossible" Quil stated.

"Jakey, did you wake me up?" I asked calmly, but I made sure to make it sound scary, and boy did it work.

"U-um, yes" he said nervously, he should be nervous, no one wakes me up.

"Jakey?"

"Yea?" he said.

"I suggest you run" I advised him, and that's exactly what he did. I quickly got up and ran to one of my bags, to get my murder weapon, my baseball bat, and ran after him. The guys in the room had started laughing when I pulled out my weapon, but I quickly shut them up when I glared at them menacingly. I ran down the hall and into the kitchen. Jared, Paul, Seth and Collin were sitting at the table and became wide eyed when I came in.

"Where's Jake?" I asked sweetly, like nothing was wrong. Jared slowly pointed to the back door still staring at me with wide eyes.

"Thank you" I said sweetly, and began running to the door and stepped out.

"JAKE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled menacingly, the house literally shook with laughter when I said that and I heard the footsteps of the guys coming toward the back door, and 'Dude, that was freaking hilarious' and 'Jake's so dead', whatever they could watch me if they wanted, it would make Jake's embarrassment even bigger.

I walked across the backyard and heard the back door open, which meant that the guys were watching, perfect. I got his scent and….wow this she-wolf thing is starting to get weird, but at this point I didn't care, my mission was to find Jake and anything that helped me to find him was welcomed.

Anyway I followed his scent and it led to a small shack, I made my movements quieter and crept up to the front, I heard voices and became curious.

"You're afraid of my little sister" Sam's amused stated, oh Sammy, if you only knew… if you only knew.

"Dude….s-she was scary, no joke" Jake's scared voice said.

"Damn right I am" I stood in front of the open door, Sam was working on the motor of a black F 150 and Jake was beside him. Their faces turned into shock when they saw me holding the silver bat, Jake of course jumped over me and ran.

"Later Sammy" I said and ran after him. He was running across the backyard and attempting to run toward the forest, right like he'd make it. By now Sam had come out of the shack and was watching along with the rest of the guys, they were all laughing, I don't blame them, who wouldn't laugh at the sight of a muscular boy running away from a regular teenage girl? God know I would.

I cached up to him and swung my bat, it hit him behind the knees which caused him to flip backwards, I was pretty strong. He groaned in pain when he hit the floor and I quickly put my foot on his chest and leaned forward.

"Don't ever wake me up, okay Jakey?"I asked sweetly, which made him grimace.

"Will do" he wheezed out. I pinched his cheek hard and shook his head with my pinch.

"Good Jakey" I said, like I was talking to a dog, which I was, and moved my foot and let him roll in pain freely.

"Sam?" Jake asked, while still on the ground.

"Yea?" Sam asked with laughter, the guys had began laughing hard and hadn't stopped, which was fine by me, all of them even had tears in their eyes and some of them were on the floor laughing.

"Never ever ask me to wake Amanda up" Jake said.

"Sure, Jacob" Sam, managed to get out, "I'll ask one of the other guys to wake her up tomorrow" At this the guys stopped laughing and looked scared enough to piss their pants.

"S-sam, why don-n't we let Amanda sleep"Quil said nervously.

"I'll think about it" Sam said with a grin.

"Sammy, you do realize that not only will I hit the person who wakes me up, but I will also hit you for telling them to wake me up, right?" I asked menacingly. Sam gulped and became wide eyed at this information.

"U-uh, maybe we should let Amanda sleep guys" Sam said quickly, all the guys quickly nodded in agreement. I looked at the pack and mouthed a 'Your Welcome'. I made my way to the back door where everyone was, when suddenly Sam grabbed the bat out of my hands.

"I'm keeping this, Amanda" He said. I glared at him, no, freaking way.

He turned around to open the door, _bad idea bro._ I pounced on his back and attempted to grab a hold of my bat.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BAT, SAMMY, I NEED IT!" By this time he was turning and twisting, trying to get me off him, but I was holding on for dear life, and nothing was getting me off him until he gave me the baseball bat. The guys were cracking up of course at watching this fiasco between us.

"GET OFF AMANDA!" Sam yelled, still trying to get me off him. I took this to my advantage and took the bat out of his hand. I quickly jumped off and ran to my room, with Sam and the Pack right on my heels. I got to my room and locked the door, the guys pounded on it, desperately trying to reach me, know knowing that the bat was the cause of this whole problem. I hid my baby on top of one of the shelves and covered it up with some towels. I then climbed out the window and made my way into the house thru the front door and crept up behind the guys, they were too busy trying to break in to notice me anyway.

"BOO!" I yelled.

"AHH!" the guys all screamed. I cracked up, this will never get old.

"Where's the bat?" Sam asked.

"Sorry, Sammy, it's a secret." I said. The guys sighed in defeat; they knew they will never get to it, smart choice.

"Leah's the only one who'll know, where is she?" I asked; Sam frowned at little when I asked that, crap.

"She went to visit her aunt out of town this morning, she'll be out for a couple of days" Sam said glumly, mierda, he's gonna be moping around, well not on my watch. I stepped up and hugged him.

"It's okay Sam, she'll be back soon" I said, he sighed.

"Yeah, I know"

I stepped back and looked at the guys.

"You guys want breakfast?" I asked.

"YES!"

"PLEASE!"

"DUH!"

I rolled my eyes at them.

"Do I even have to ask?"

"You never do" Sam said with a smirk.

"You guys go watch some TV while I'm getting the food ready" I said; then I was wrapped with hugs by the guys.

"You…are the best sister in the world" Quil said with emotion, I smiled at that.

"Let it out Quily- bear, let it out" I said, the guys laughed, let go and raced to the living room, I love these guys, I truly do.


	10. Ninja

**Amanda P.O.V**

I made my way back to my room and opened it with the key Sammy had given me last night, _sucker. _I changed from my PJ's and put some shorts and a tank top (my usual clothing) and a pair of colorful socks; then I brushed my teeth, washed my face a little and combed my hair. I walked out from my room and made my way into the kitchen to make the food.

Sammy had told me the pack had a HUGE appetite because of the wolf thing, so I began calculating the amount of ingredients I would need to feed at least 30 people, _damn this is going to be a lot of food, they may be buff, but they eat like pigs._

I began pulling out the necessary ingredients that I needed to make breakfast; I was going to make omelets with bacon and also make my famous chocolate chip muffins with whipped cream stuffed inside, god the guys are probably going to make a puddle of drool when I'm done.

I started making and cooking the omelets while heating up the bacon; I mixed in the ingredients for the muffins and filled the muffin batter with the liquidly mixture and put them in the oven.

Soon, the omelets were done and I began putting them in the guys' plates along with the bacon. The muffins were soon done and I pulled them out; I began to inject them with the whipped cream.

Breakfast was soon done and I had put the final muffin in the bread basket, my stomach grumbled as I saw the huge amount of food that was laid in front of me. I quickly made my own plate, cause, I'm sure there won't be any leftovers once the guys were done_, again there freaking pigs_.

"GUYS ITS READY" I yelled. I heard the quick footsteps of the guys and them yelling at each other to move out of the way… _their like children. _Once they reached the kitchen their mouths fell open and I swear I think I saw drool coming out of Quil's mouth.

"Are you guys going to stand there and drool on the floor or actually eat something?" I asked annoyed. That snapped them out of their daze and they quickly ran to their seats and dug in.

"This is so good" Jacob murmured happily. The guys all nodded in agreement, not wanting to open their mouths to speak and interrupt the chewing of their food.

"I think I'm going to cry guys" Brady said, _these guys are such baby's._

"It's just food Brad's" I stated.

"Exactly" Brady stated with infliction and continued eating. I rolled my eyes and began eating my own delicious food, if I do say so myself.

"So, it's good?" I asked nervously.

"Duh" Quil said like it was the stupidest question, the rest of the guys all nodded eagerly at his statement.

"Please make us food more often, please" Seth begged with puppy eyes, _ahhh, he's so freaking adorable._

"Sure Sethy" I said sweetly, the guys all beamed with happiness now knowing that I was going to make them food. Embry reached for one of my muffins and took a bite, his face soon turned to complete bliss.

"Guys, you have to try Amanda's muffins, they're freaking awesome" Embry said, while taking another bite. The pack soon followed his request and all their faces soon turned just like Embry's.

"Amanda, what do you put in these muffins to make them this awesome?" Collin demanded with muffin in his mouth.

"First, do not eat with your mouth open; second, I can't tell you because it's my own secret recipe." I said.

"Sorry" Collin muttered with a smile on his face.

_Uhh, I swear that I will teach some manners to these guys, I freaking swear it._

**Paul P.O.V**

Amanda's food was so good, I think it was as good as Leah's and that's sayin' something. I was a very lucky guy; not only had I imprinted on a hot and sarcastic girl, she could _cook too._

We all quickly inhaled our food with no other word spoken and all the guys began burping out their satisfaction at my imprint's food except for me and Sam. I would be joining them right now,_ but what would Amanda think? _Speaking of; my imprint was giving the scariest and angriest face I had ever seen at the guys, _haha this is going to be fun to watch._

"What the f-!" Amanda yelled but was of course was cut off by Sam.

"Amanda!"Sam cut in, _bad idea. _And I was right; my imprint turned to his direction and gave him the scariest glare that would've made the toughest guy piss his pants and run like hell. Sam cowered under his little sisters glare and had a regretful look on his face, _it was funny to see our big, bad alpha get scared at her little sister, but I would too._ She returned her deadly stare back at the guys and they shrunk under it.

"As punishment for not using your manners and being flat out gross, you guys will wash every single dish, understood?" She said calmly, but that just made it sound much scarier. The guys all nodded quickly and began grabbing the dishes off the table and grabbing the soap, _whoa._ Me and Sam exchanged shocked expressions and returned our attention back at the pack who were now scavenging for a towel to dry the dishes. No one could make the guys do anything; much less the dishes, the only person who could make the guys do stuff was Sam, and only when he ordered it.

Satisfied with her work; my angel walked out of the kitchen and headed for the living room. I quickly followed after her and left a still shocked Sam in the kitchen. I needed to talk to her about the imprint, I knew she accepted it (which was the biggest relief of my life), but I needed to know where we stand. I caught up to her and turned her around.

"Umm…can we talk?" I asked nervously, she smiled wide, which of course made my heart speed up hundred times its normal speed_, damn I'm seriously turning into a love sick pup._

"Sure, do you wanna take a walk by the cliffs?" She asked. My only response was a quick nod and a grin_, whatever she wanted._

We walked toward the door quickly and quietly so the pack wouldn't catch us_ and Sam._ Luckily we made it outside unnoticed.

"Crap" She mumbled.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly, did she get hurt? Did she not want to go take a walk with me anymore?

"I forgot my shoes; your gonna have to give me a piggy back ride if you still want to take a walk Paul" She stated. I grinned widely, this is officially the best week of my life, _and it was only Tuesday._

"Hop on" I said while bending down slightly so she could get on. She happily hopped on and wrapped her arms around my neck while her legs went around my waist, I wanted to growl in satisfaction at how close my imprint was, but I didn't want to freak her out.

"Amanda, Paul where are you?" I heard Sam ask inside the house, _shit. _I felt Amanda stiffen; she leaned into my ear.

"_Run" _She whispered, I almost shivered when I felt her breath close to my neck, but I refrained and followed her orders and ran.

"AMANDA" I heard Sam boom, he probably already saw us along with the pack, _I was going to be in so much trouble, but I got to talk to Amanda so it was so worth it._

"WE'LL BE BACK LATER SAMMY, PINKY PROMISE" Amanda yelled back at Sam, who was probably livid while the pack were probably cracking jokes on the situation which might end my life_, I need new friends. _We quickly made my way to the cliffs and I found a nice smooth rock were Amanda could sit on; I set her down and I sat next to her.

"So, I'm guessing you want to talk about the imprint, right?" She asked.

"Uhh, Yeah I guess I want to know where we stand Uhh….I mean I can be whatever you want. You're protector, friend, brother or umm…" Crap how can I say this?

"Lover" She finished for me.

"Uhh yeah…"

"Well, I choose the last one" She said with a smile. Had I heard her right?

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"I said I choose the last one. Though I want to take things slow, we can start with just a simple date" She said.

"Really?"

"Yes. I do like you Paul, and I know you'll always be there for me and not hurt me, plus you're pretty hot" She finished with a smirk. God, I loved her, she actually wanted me; things couldn't get any better.

"So you think I'm hot huh?" I smirked, while placing her on my lap.

"Yeah, but Seth is way hotter though" She said, I growled at that_, she is mine. _She laughed at my response.

"Just kidding Paul, jeez you guys can't take a joke" She said while shaking her head, I decided to change the subject to a much more important matter.

"So you wanna go on a date with me?" I asked; she rolled her eyes.

"I thought I had already agreed on this. Yes, but nowhere fancy" She said.

"Ok, tonight at 8?" I already knew where we were going.

"Sure, but we better get back, Sam is probably yanking out his hair right now." She said.

"Or maybe we could go to the beach instead of dealing with pissed Sam" I said.

"I like the way you think, but I still need to get to the house and change" She said; I nodded. I stood up and Amanda quickly jumped on my back and I dashed off.

When we got back to the house I could hear someone pacing in the living room and muttering 'where are they' and 'I'm going to kill him', _Sam._ I could also hear the TV on which gave indication that the guys were still here.

_Hopefully we don't get caught, because if we do, I'm a dead wolf._

**Amanda's P.O.V**

We arrived at the house and I could hear Sammy pacing and the guys asking each other when I would be back._._

I jumped off of Paul's back, not caring about my socks anymore and began tip toeing toward Sam's window which was the only one open with Paul behind me. I jumped and crawled inside Sam's room, a couple seconds later Paul was beside me. We tip toed toward the door and opened it. Their stood an angry, brooding Sam and the pack behind him with a questioning look_, I was so close_.

"Hey Sam, nice day huh"

"Why were you and Paul sneaking into the house?" He asked unamused.

"Cause' we were playing ninjas, duh" I said with a straight face; Paul and the rest of the guys were trying to hold in their laughter but this statement just made Sam angrier.

"I'm serious" He said.

"So am I"

"Amanda" he warned.

"Sammy"

"Why?" He asked.

"Who"

"What?"

"When" Sam and the guys just looked at me like I was crazy; _were almost their Sammy._

"Come on Sammy one more and we got the 5 W's it's never too late to review you're journalism knowledge you know" I said. The guys started cracking up and even Sam was fighting a smile, but it soon turned into an evil smirk_, shit what know?_ Suddenly I was air born, I was on Sammy's shoulder and we were walking toward the front yard with the rest of the guys behind us. Once we were outside Sam started swinging me around and making me dizzy_, well played Sammy, well played._

"SAM STOP IT, IM GONNA TROW UP ON YOU" I threatened.

"I'll just take a shower" He said.

"Thank god at least this will get you to bathe already" I said, while the guys snickered.

"Har har" was his only response.

"Fine, we were going to the beach" I said giving in, "will you put me down now?" Wrong thing to say because the next thing I know he drops me on the floor on my ass. I looked at him with narrowed eyes but I was met with a smug looking Sam instead of a frightened one_, ya veras cabron _(You'll see asshole).

"Go change, we'll get the food ready so we won't have to walk back over here from the beach just to get it" he said. Though I was still pissed at him I was still happy they were coming with us, they were my family anyway. He turned around and walked back to the guys whose faces showed worry at what was gonna happen next, I have taught them so well. I stood up and ran toward him the fastest I could and I jumped on his back and got a choke hold.

"GET OFF AMANDA" Right…he thought I was just gonna let it go, he hasn't learned at all. Once I was securely wrapped around him I let go of his neck and grabbed his ears, while covering his eyes. I used his ears to tell him where to go, like a horse. He was stupid enough to actually do it and I ran him into the side of the house, I jumped off and watched him fall to the ground. He looked up at me and glared, but I only snickered_, what was that saying oh yeah, never play with fire._ I stepped back and ran into the house.

"BE READY IN 5" I yelled.

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, but it's a little disorienting when you have more chapters than reviews, SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated like I used to but I was a little stuck on this one, but I promise I'll update soon, hopefully today. **


	11. Time Out

**I finally found the perfect Amanda here's the link: ** image-3461319/stock-photo-pretty-hispanic-girl

**Amanda's P.O.V**

I ran to my room and began to search for the aqua blue bikini that I knew was somewhere inside my bag. Luckily I was able to find it and I quickly put it on along with short jean shorts and silver flip flops_, perfect._

I made my way outside and saw that all guys were there and ready to go, Embry was carrying a picnic basket that probably held the pounds of food that they were going to eat.

"Let's go" I said while walking towards them. They turned their heads and once they saw me their jaws dropped and their eyes grew wide.

"What?" I asked

"Don't you have something that…covers a little bit more?" Sam asked cautiously, I rolled my eyes.

"Nope" I said popping the p, "can we go now?" I asked, Sam sighed and only nodded his head in agreement_, what's his problem?_

**Sam's P.O.V**

My excitement to go to the beach soon vanished once I had seen Amanda in that bikini. Just the thought of all the assholes ogling my little sister made me want to phase in anger_, no way am I going to let some prick look at her that way, if they do they'll find themselves with a broken face._

We turned and started walking towards the beach; Amanda ran towards Collin and to our surprise jumped on his back. He was startled at first but when he realized it was only Amanda he rolled his eyes and helped her stay steady so she wouldn't fall.

"Come on Collin, to the beach!"

(line)

Once we made it to the beach we immediately headed for the water and began swimming further out, Amanda stayed behind and only sat down on the sand not wanting to get wet yet.

We swam and fooled around for a while; then I saw Jacob lean over toward Quil and whisper something to him. Quil snickered at whatever Jacob had said and nodded his head, they began swimming back to the beach toward Amanda who was now laying down and not paying attention to anything. I kept staring at Jake and Quil trying to figure out what they were up to and began swimming back to the beach. The rest of the pack noticed this and looked at what I was staring at and immediately followed me. _They were up to something, and something in my gut told me it wasn't good._

Once they were on the beach they began walking very quietly and slowly toward Amanda. Once they were close enough they pounced on her, Quil grabbed her legs and Jacob grabbed her arms and they began carrying hr toward the water, Amanda of course was now screaming her head off.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKERS" She yelled. Jakes and Quils only response was a round of laughter and even the rest of the guys were laughing, Paul was fighting a chuckle and it took everything in me not to smile. Once they reached the water they began swinging her back and forth while she trashed and fought to break free.

"DON'T YOU DARE-" Her threat was cut short when they let her go and she flew into the water. All of the guys had tears in their eyes by now and even Paul and I were laughing. Amanda scrambled to her feet and gave the death glare to both boys and began running towards them. Once they noticed this they stopped laughing and started backing up slowly, then it turned into a full sprint with Amanda right behind them. Our laughter only became louder when Amanda caught up to Jacob and jumped on his back and brought him down on his back to the sand, she jumped right before he hit the ground so she wouldn't be flattened by him. She bent down and grabbed his ear and yanked him up by it and began walking toward a tree with Jacob right behind her whining that his ear hurt like a little girl.

**Amanda's P.O.V**

Those fuckers I got a mouth full of water in my mouth because of them! _Pero me las van a pagar. (_But they're going to pay for that).

I dragged Jacob to the nearest tree and made him sit down with my hand still on his ear threatening.

"You just earned yourself a 5 minute time out Jake" I said while letting go of his ear and glaring at him with my hands on hips. He looked at me with suspicion and disbelief.

"That it?" he asked.

"No" I said with a knowing smile and walked away to look for Quil. That wasn't it, there was something bigger in store for them, I just needed time to get it ready, and when I did they would've wished they had never done this. I smelled the air and let my wolf senses take over. I caught the other wolfs' sent and I followed it to the nearby forest. The scent stopped on a large bush and I could see and elbow sticking out from it.

"Quil, you really suck at hide and seek, now get out" I said calmly. The bush rustled a bit and Quil slowly stood up and made his way out of it, he looked up to me and gave me puppy dog eyes. I sighed and rolled my eyes,_ it only worked with Seth. _I grabbed his ear like I did with Jacob and dragged him out of the forest and toward the tree that was now surrounded with the rest of the guys, who might I add, were also laughing with a pissed off Jacob glaring at them. Once the guys saw me they parted so I could put Quil next to Jake.

"5 minutes in time out, Quily-bear" I told him. He only nodded and started pouting, which made me roll my eyes for the tenth time today. I turned and looked at the other guys.

"Anyone want lunch?" I asked hungrily.

(line)

"Come on Sam, pleaseeee" I begged.

"For the fifth time, NO" He said.

"Why not?" I asked; I really didn't see the big deal about it.

"I don't maybe it's because, YOU'RE DIVING OFF A CLIFF" he bellowed.

"I agree with Sam, it's too dangerous for you" Paul put in, _well isn't he just the best imprint, notice the sarcasm._

"Not helping" I told him "besides you guys have done it, why can't I?" I asked Sam, with my arms crossed. He seemed stumped, but he eventually found an excuse.

"Because, because we just can" He finished, _a lame excuse at that_.

"Wow, nice Sam, Did you come up with that yourself?" I asked.

"You are not cliff diving with us and that's final, understand young lady?" He said while getting in my face_; too can play that game Sam. _I mimicked his movements and we were so close that our noses almost touched.

"I understand, I just don't agree with it" I managed to get out with clenched teeth. Sam backed away and stood his full height to draw his point.

"You are not going Amanda; you don't have a choice in this." He said with a final tone.

"Fine" I growled out. Sam and the rest of the guys, that by the way had seen the whole thing, seemed a bit surprised that I agreed.

"Good, stay here, we'll be back in a while" Sam said, shaking his amassment quickly.

Once the guys were out of sight, I set off and followed the direction they had disappeared to. Did Sam actually think I was going to stay and miss out on this? _Now way_. Once Amanda Reyes Uley set her mind on something, nothing could stop her. My mom taught me that, I remember that day like it was only a week ago.

**Flashback**

_I had seen a girl play the piano on a TV show and it amazed me how good she played it and it seemed really cool. The next I asked my Mom if she could get me lessons, of course _he _overheard._

"_Why even bother? She's horrible at everything she does, why bother to pay money on a lost cause" He said with a smirk. Before he could finish his sentence my mom had already led me outside on the porch._

"_Amanda, de verdad quireres esto?" She asked me. _(Amanda, do you really want this?)

"_Si ma, de verdad lo quiero" I replied sadly, "Pero el no me va a dejar" _(Yes mom, I really want it. But he won't let me)

"_Mija, si lo quieres tanto como tu dices. No dejes que nadie ni nada se meta en tu camino. Lo mismo va para lo que sea, no dejes que nadie te detenga hacer lo que tu comprometas." She said with a smile. _(Daughter, if you want it as much as you say. Don't let anyone or anything get in your way. The same goes for anything else, don't let anyone stop you from doing what you set your mind to)

"_De verdad" I asked. _(Really?)

"_Si, yo te ayudo. Manana, vamos a buscar a alguien que te ensene." She said. _(Yes, I'll help you. Tomorrow we'll look for someone to teach you)

"_Gracias, mami" I said happily. _(Thank you mom)

"_De nada mija; por esto estan las madres" She said, and gave me a hug. _(Your welcome daughter; that's why mothers are here)

**End Flashback**

I smiled at the memory. True to her word we found someone to teach me. I had my lessons for about two months and I was really good, really good. My teacher told me I was a natural. Everything was perfect, until he found out. That night my mom got a beating, after that I never touched a piano ever again. I did eventually play one in my freshman year. It was on the stage and nobody was there, so I just played it. The music teacher overheard and was absolutely delighted with my skills and offered me private classes. But I declined, I couldn't; not after what he had done to my mother, I couldn't risk getting her hurt because of my selfish needs, _not again._

When I reached the cliff almost all the guys had jumped, except Sam, Paul, Jared and Jacob. They were talking, so I used my wolf senses to hear what they were talking about.

"I actually thought she was going to put up a bigger fight" Jake said.

"I did too, but I guess she was too tired to argue" Sam suggested while shrugging. They only nodded and then jumped.

Once they were gone I stepped toward the cliff's edge and looked down. It wasn't that high and the waves didn't look that bad. The guys were still down there and were oblivious to the fact that I was going to defy their Alpha's orders.

I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled really loud, like those really loud ones that made your ears explode. They all looked up almost simultaneously and I could almost see their wide eyes. Sam was the first to react and boy did he _yell._

"AMANDA DON'T YOU DARE JUMP" He yelled.

"DON'T JUMP" Jake yelled with anger and worry. Soon all the boys started yelling at me not to do it, _ahh they really do care._

"PLEASE" Paul yelled with so much anguish, that hit hard, it was breaking my heart hearing him like this. But I set my mind to this and as god as my witness, I will do it. My only response was an excited wave and I began backing up to jump, their protests only got louder, I ignored it. I ran toward the edge and jumped.

It was such a rush and I screamed out of excitement. I managed to do two front flips and still make the diving position seconds before I hit the cold, rough water.

**Paul P.O.V**

No.

It was the only thing that went thru my mind as she jumped; I had let my imprint get hurt, possibly die. I was about to cry when suddenly her head popped up next to me with one of the biggest smiles, I had ever seen.

"THAT WAS SO COOL" Was the only thing she said, or yelled. My only response was grabbing her and hugging her tightly, relieved that she was alive and unharmed.

"Don't ever do that to me, again" I said while looking down at her, she also looked up to me and her face turned into a frown.

"I won't, I promise" I knew that she meant it, and that made me even happier. I hugged her closer and so did she, it was a perfect moment, but of course Sam had to ruin it.

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN WE GET BACK HOME AMANDA" He yelled, while swimming toward us. We both sighed and let go of each other and prepared ourselves for the angry, brooding Alpha.

(line)

**Amanda P.O.V**

"So house arrest for 2 days?" I asked. We had made our way back to the beach and Sam had _finally _finished his speech. I stopped listening after, _that was very dangerous_. Though the sound of his voice was always in the back of my and it was very annoying, he's lucky he stopped once the thought of strangling him came to mind.

"Yes" Sam said.

"Good luck with that" I murmured under my breath.

"What?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing" I said angelically.

"Well let's head back, game is on in an hour" Sam reminded the rest of the guys.

"Let me just get my stuff" I said, Sam only nodded and joined the conversation that the guys had started about who was going to win, _boys._ I made my way to were my stuff was and I was met with a blond overly tanned guy holding my stuff.

"Excuse me, that's my stuff" I said kindly. The guy looked up and obviously checked me out. He was okay; he had the looks and was pretty well built. But the guy was clearly the jock type and was more than likely going to try and hit on me, and I was in no mood.

"Sorry" He said while handing my stuff back," My name's Jason, what's yours?" He said with a flirtatious smile, _knew it._

"Amanda, now if you'll excuse me I have to go" I said in blunt tone trying to subtly tell him that I wasn't interested.

"Pretty name, so you wanna go somewhere tomorrow night?" He asked with a cocky smile, _couldn't this guy take a hint?_

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm not interested" I said and turned to walk away.

"Trying to be hard to get huh? Alright, I'll play your game. See you around sweetheart." He said cockily and smacked my ass.

_Oh no he didn't._ No prick is going to hit my ass and get away with it. I turned and gave him the hardest glare I had ever given anyone one, I dropped my stuff, balled my fist and walked toward him.

"You fucking prick" was the only thing I said before I punched the asshole square in the face.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time it's just I had a family emergency and after that I went out of town for a week and never got around to do this chapter, but I thankfully finished this and about to pass out from exhaustion. You guys are lucky I Love you so much, cause' I wouldn't do this for everyone. : D REVIEW PLEASE**

**ALSO if you missed it on the top, I finally found the perfect Amanda here's the link : ** image-3461319/stock-photo-pretty-hispanic-girl


	12. The Kiss

**I finally figured out how to put a link to Amanda and it's on my profile, so if you wanna see how Amanda looks like, look at my profile. **

**Amanda P.O.V**

I watched as an unconscious Jason hit the sand with a very bloody nose, which was probably broken.

Satisfied with my work, I grabbed my stuff, put my shorts on and started walking toward the guys with a smirk on my face. Their heads turned towards me when they heard me coming and I noticed that Paul looked relived when he saw me. He smiled at me with a toothy grin reveling blinding white teeth, my heart sped up a little and I smiled back.

"Why is there blood on your shorts!" Jake yelled. I turned toward Jake, pissed that he broke the moment me and Paul were having, until I fully understood his words. I looked down and sure enough, there was a little bit of blood on the bottom of my shorts.

"Dammit, that prick must have gotten blood on my shorts," I muttered toward myself.

"You punched someone!" Quil asked surprised with raised eyebrows. _Crap, nice Quil, now I have to thru ANOTHER of Sam's famous speeches._

"Um" I muttered, not really knowing what to say.

"Did you?" Sam asked in his serious, parental voice. I sighed and looked straight at him.

"In my defense, the asshole was annoying me and plus he hit my ass; would you not do the same?" I asked him seriously.

"HE WHAT?" Surprisingly this came from Paul, and did he look pissed."I'm going to kill him, where is he?" he asked staring at me.

"Um, he's knocked out on the sand with a broken nose" I said truthfully, everyone except Sam and Paul snickered. I turned toward Paul and gave him a serious look.

"You won't be killing anyone because I want to go home and plus it's illegal". He stared at me for what seemed hours, until he nodded at me. I turned toward Sam and begged him with my eyes if we could go. He sighed and told the guys to head back, I turned to follow but someone caught my wrist, it was Paul.

"Can we talk?" He asked softly, I nodded.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry". I looked at him in shock.

"Why are you sorry?"

"If I had gone with you, that asshole wouldn't have…..touched you like that. I'm such a horrible imprint. I'm-"I cut him off with a kiss. He was surprised at first but kissed me back. He grabbed my waist to pull me closer, while I wrapped my arms around his neck. I've kissed plenty of guys before, but kissing Paul was like being on cloud nine. I had butterflies in my stomach and my heart felt whole.

I pulled away and looked at him.

"It is not your fault Paul, you couldn't have known. Don't blame yourself," I said softly. He looked at me and slowly smiled.

"I won't, if you'll still go on the date with me," he finished with a smirk.

"Done," I said quickly. He's smirk became bigger and he grabbed my hand and we started walking back to the house, talking about everything about ourselves on the way.

**A/N: Hate me, its okay I hate me too. You have no idea how sorry I am** **for not updating it's just that I had a writer's block. And tomorrow morning I'm leaving to Mexico for two weeks, but I promise I'll write during those two weeks and post at least two new chapters when I get back. I'm sorry this chapter is so, so short but I had a lot of packing to do and I couldn't write a lot. R&R PLEASE!**

**P.S- Apparently you can't put a link in your story, only on your profile. I found this out on my last chapter, but yeah Amanda's link is now on my profile, so check it out.**


End file.
